Xamme
by Nami-chan101
Summary: Troublemaker of the organization.
1. Spying

**warning some Yoai! just and FYI**

* * *

I was going through the vents as usual. I was amazed at the fact that only I, in the whole organization, could fit perfectly, through these small vents. I don't even think they're that small.

I had my camera in my hand and its 11 PM. So that means, half the people in the organization had to be up to no good. I smirked at the thought of what devilish things the organization must have been up too. I quickly went to look over Xemnas's room.

Beer bottles were too seen all over the room. My eyes quickly flickered to Xemnas's bed. Aw! How cute! Xemnas and Saix on the same bed again. I sighed with sadness. They must have started early because they were already asleep. I quickly took a picture and went to Luxurd's room.

"Off with the pants -hic-, mate", I heard as I slowly approached Luxurd's room. Ah… playing strip poker as always. I quickly took out my camera for this. I came over the room… quietly of course, that way no one can hear me. Demyx, Xigbar, Axel, and Luxurd were playing. Demyx and Axel were in boxers. Xigbar was in pants. Luxurd, of course, was fully dressed. I quickly hit record, not wanting to miss the action.

Axel took a sip of his beer. "This is no fair –hic- you always win Lux-hic-urd!" Axel whined almost falling off his chair. I tried my best not to laugh. "Aw! Axel, don't be like that!" Demyx said sort of sad. His beer doesn't even look touched. Then again it is Demyx…. "Well it's just NOT FAIR!" Axel yelled as he fell. "SUCK IT UP WHUSS!" Xigbar exclaimed. "AXEL!" Demyx yelled as he went to pick up his friend. "I think you should rest Axel", Demyx said worriedly. 'No! He's ruining the game!' I thought to myself. Luxurd nodded. "Xiggy and I can finish the game, right?" Luxurd looked at Xigbar with a devilish grin. "Okay… ew…" Demyx said as he dark corridored with Axel. 'This ought to be good' I thought to myself.

When Axel and Demyx finally left, Luxurd leaned closer to Xigbar. "So… -hic- do you want to get right to business? -hic- Or do you want to finish the game?" Xigbar looked deep in thought. "How 'bout we just skip the game –hic- and go right to business" Xigbar said with an evil smile plastered on his face. Luxurd smiled and kissed Xigbar passionately. 'WOW! Even I wasn't expecting that…' I thought I saw the two make their way to Luxurd's bed.

_**Hour Later**_

I was heading back to my room. I got tired of seeing of Luxurd and Xigbar 'wrestle'. I got all of it on camera. I smiled evilly at the thought. Plus, I was really tired and didn't feel like exploring the rest of the castle. I finally reached my room. As soon as I got in I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned in the direction it came. It came from a corner in my room that was the darkest part of my room. So I couldn't see who it was.

"Xamme, where have you been?" the voice sounded irritated. I walked closer to voice. "ZEXION!" I yelled with joy, glomping him. He was sitting on my bed. "Nice to see you, too", Zexion said as he wrapped his arms around me. "So where have you been?" He asked in a calmer voice. "Out…" I smirked. "Out where?" He asked stroking my hair. "Spying…" I smirked more. He sighed. "Something wrong?" I asked curious, looking up at him. "Well… sometimes you worry me sick when you go out 'spying'", he exclaimed looking at me. "Sorry, can't help it…" I looked away. "Don't be…" he grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back. I blushed like crazy.

He pulled away. I was disappointed in that and started to pout. He laughed. "It's not funny…" I exclaimed. "You're right. It's adorable." I blushed. He sat me on the bed. "Anyways it past 1 AM, you need to get your sleep" he said softly, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." "AW! That long!" I whined. He chuckled and kissed my lips softly. "You'll survive" he smirked then left. At this point I was blushing like crazy. It didn't take me long to fall asleep and await for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Pwease R&R I really need feedback. :3 - dont say not to that face**


	2. Meeting Kairi

_**umm... little yoai... not really though... you'll read and find out.**_

**_disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts. no matter how much i want to. But i do own Xamme._**

* * *

I quickly got up in the morning. Hoping to see my Zexy. I just _**love**_ using that. I soon got to the meeting room, or as I call it living room. "Xamme, you have a mission", I heard Saix call from a distance. 'Oh great' I thought as I rolled my eyes. I walked towards him. "What's the mission Saix" I asked, knowing he hates it when I call him Saix. "You know it's a sign of disrespect by calling my Saix. Please at least call me father." He sighed. 'Whatever!' I thought to myself. "So what's the mission?" I asked irritated just standing next to me. "You are to go with Axel to do recon on Destiny Islands." I groaned. I don't like recon. I like fighting. "Hey, looks like we're partners for the day!" Axel snickered as he put his hand on my shoulder. "YAY!" I turned around and hugged him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zexion come in. I quickly let go and went to glomp him. "ZEXION!" I yelled as I hugged him. He hugged back. "G'morning Xamme" I heard him say happily, stroking my hair.

Saix coughed sarcastically. I ignored it. "Xamme we'd better go, unless you want your dad to get mad… and I don't want that", I heard Axel behind me. "Fine…" I let go of Zexion, "See yeah, Zexion" I waved as I went near Axel. "Okay let's go Shorty" he laughed. He knows I hate being called that. Even though I'm one of the tallest of the kids. "Don't. Call. Me. Shorty!" I growled. He laughed more. Picking me up. "Hey. PUT ME DOWN!" I started to squirm. He only laughed more as we dark corridored to Destiny Islands. Before we left, I could have sworn I saw Zexion glaring at us. Was he jealous?

We arrived on Destiny Islands. "Put me down!" I yelled. "Fine", Axel said dropping me. "Ow!" I groaned. "You didn't have to do that!" I glared at him. He shrugged. I got up and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. "So we're supposed to do recon on this deserted island?" I asked looking around. The building here was made out of wood. It didn't look like a large island. There was a ladder that led up higher and a not-so-tall waterfall. A little distance into the water was a huge island… probably the main one. It had houses everywhere and farther to the west looked like tall buildings and far up head was a mountain. Probably a volcano. "Looks like it", he sighed. "I'm bored already", I sighed as I walked up to the ocean shoreline, as water splashed my feet. It didn't soak in as much as I wanted it too. "Shocker", I could hear it in his voice that he rolled his eyes. I laughed. "How are you?" I heard a voice behind me. It wasn't Axel's… it was to high pitched to be his. I slowly turned around to see a girl with red hair looking at us. She had a pink dress. With purple tennis shoes. Somehow, she didn't look scare. Who was she?

I quickly looked at Axel. He stared back and nodded. Sign that it was okay to tell her our names… nothing more. "My name is Xamme, what's yours?" I asked innocently. "My name is Kairi, and yours?" Kairi asked turning towards Axel. "Name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he smirked. I stifled a laugh. It's funny how he uses his catch phrase. "Oh yeah… I remember you Axel…" Kairi said with a straight face. Have they met before? "Yeah sorry about the whole kidnapping thing…" "It's alright" She said with a smile. "Okay, Xa-mme and Axel, so what are you two doing here? What world did you guys come from?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. She knows other worlds! I felt my eyes widening. "From The World That Never Was. I believe you have been there" Axel says slyly. 'SHE'S BEEN TO THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!' "Ah… yes I remember, yes I have been there" She says calmly. 'WHERE THE FUCK WAS I WHEN ALL THIS HAPPENED!'

She turned to look at me and laughed. I stiffened. "What you laughing at?" I asked, kind of irritated. "Sorry, it's just that your face, It looked scared, or as if you didn't know what was happening" she stopped laughing, giggling here and there. 'Was she fucking reading my mind?' "Xamme behave" I heard Axel say seriously. "Sorry" I said, I never liked getting yelled at by my friends. "So Kairi how have you been?"Axel asked. "Good and you?" She answered sweetly. I felt disgusted with her sweetness. "Same" he smiled. "Hey Axel, Ima go do the recon, kay? You can stay here and talk to… Kai-ri, am I right?" I'm not sure if I got her name right. She nodded, smiling. I smiled back and walked off. "Hey Xamme…" I turned around. "Thanks" I saw Axel smile. "No prob" I answered smiling. I really didn't want to do this on my own. But apparently I had no choice.

I scanned the whole island. I was right, it was small. But it was cool! Near the water fall was a cave and inside it looked awesome! It had its own skylight that let light illuminate in. There were cave drawings all over the place, even some reaching to the top. My favorite was the one where the girl and the guy were sharing stars. I wondered who would eat stars. But as I looked further and came across a funny shaped tree. Apparently, that star was a fruit that grew from this weird tree. I was about to take a bite when someone stopped me. He said his name was Wakka.

_**Flash back**_

_"Hey what are you doing with that?" Someone asked from behind me. It was too low to be Kairi's and to high to be Axel's. I turned around slowly. My mouth wide open about to eat the star shaped fruit. "I'm gonna eat it" "Do you have anyone special to share it with?" they guy asked. "Um… what the hell are you talking about?" _

"_You aren't supposed to eat that without a partner" he sighed sadly._

"_What do you mean?" I asked curiously. _

"_There's a legend that goes with the paopu fruit" _

"_What's a pao-pu fruit?" I asked. I didn't know what the hell the guy was talking about._

_He did a face-palm. "You're about to eat it and you don't even know what it is" he sighed._

"_Fine, then tell me what it is", I said as I drew the paopu fruit away from my mouth._

_He came closer to me. "The paopu fruit is a special fruit that binds people together", he smiled._

_I tilted my head, a little confused._

_He sighed again, looking down. "It's a fruit that is shared with your loved one. Its destined to intertwine your destiny's together. So no matter what happens, the two people will always be together. And should only be eaten with your loved one. Otherwise, if you eat it alone, you may lose everybody you hold dear to you. Maybe even someone you're in love with" he sounded dead serious. Zexion quickly went through my mind. I dropped the paopu fruit. _

"_Maybe it is better if I don't eat it, heh…" I smiled weakly._

"_Yeah…" he smiled. "So what's your name? I can already tell your not from here" he smirked._

"_Yeah, no shit I'm not from here" I laughed. "Anyways the name's Xamme. What's yours?" I asked curiously._

"_The name's Wakka."_

_I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Wakka. Are you friends with Kairi?"_

"_You know Kairi?" _

"_Yeah I kind of saw her earlier."_

"_Oh. Yeah I know her."_

"_Okay… anyways I think I need to get going."_

"_Aw… this soon?"_

"_Yeah, sorry, I was kind of out here to do a job… I better go back to it. I have to be back home by the end of the day."_

"_Understood." He said smiling and turning around. "oh and by the way", he turned around, looking at me, "If you ever come back. Just look me up okay?" He winked and turned around and started to walk off._

_I felt myself blush. "WILL DO!" I yelled._

_**End of Flash back**_

Now I'm shadowing the main island. The housed looked cool. Some not so much. I took a bus to the city. I'm eating at McDonalds. The menu here is not that much different. Except here, there specialty is fish. I dislike fish. So I got my regular meal. There were A LOT of business here. A lot having to do with fishing and fish. I wonder why…. I laughed at this. But some had to do with vehicles, others clothing (which was the second most found), gardening, etc. There were a lot of cross roads. This island is more populated then I originally thought. Lot of gay and lesbian activity. So I'm guessing it shouldn't be too rough to be gay or lesbian here. Although I did see a couple people make disgusted faces about it. Oh well, you'll always find haters. Let's see now, I scanned the puny island, I scanned this one. I was practically done with my work. Now to find Axel… oh to fucking joy! I'm just going to wait on the puny island. I through my trash away and left. The bus ride wasn't so bad. If it weren't for hairy man and sweaty man. EW! I also got weird stares. Probably because of what I was wearing. Finally, my stop, I quickly got off. I dark corridored to the puny island, obviously because I don't have a boat. I was careful so that no one was watching.

I waited at least an hour or two before Axel came back. I was sitting on the sand looking at the ocean and sun setting. "Hey Xamme!" I turned around to see Axel. I glared at him. He looked freaked out. "Why are you glaring? Was it because you had to do recon on your own?" he asked sounding a little pissed. "That's not the reason" I said as I stood up. "Then why?" He asked sounding more angry. "You take too long to come back, I I've been waiting out here for at least an hour!" I said pouting. "Oh sorry, I was having a good time with Kairi" he sighed. "huh?" I smirked. "What kind of 'good time'?" I smirked more. "Not like that you perv! We were just hanging out at the beach with a couple of her friends. Some happy to see me… some not so happy" he looked down. "Oh, sorry. Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been here before?"

"Nope."

"Then how come some people know you?"

"Because… the keyblade bearer lives here."

"Roxas lives-"

"Not Roxas… Sora."

"Who's Sora?" I tilted my head.

"Sora is Roxas' somebody.

"HIS SOMEBODY SURVIVED!" I practically yelled.

"SHH!" Axel tried to shush me.

I covered my mouth. "Sorry!"

"Yes, his somebody survived."

"That's wicked AWESOME!"

"I know right? Anyways we gotta get home."

I nodded and we left.

Saix was not too happy that we came home late. "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS UP TO THERE!" Me and Axel's head looked down. "Sorry sir", Axel said sadly, "It was my fault…." "No it was my fault" I intervened. "Don't talk out of turn Xamme…" I felt Saix glare at me. "So did you get any good recon?" 'Oh shit… I know he's talking to Axel... and if I talk out of turn again… I will get slapped for sure… and this is going to get ugly.' "Y-yes sir." Thank God! I did have good recon… the problem was… is that he's talking to Axel. And I didn't have time to tell Axel anything. 'The notebook!' I always wrote done things see on recon missions! Luckily, I did write down the recon. "Well…" Saix sounded impatient. I handed him the notebook. "What's this?" He asked looking at me strangely. "I-I keep a notebook with me when I do recon… so I don't forget anything", I heard Axel sigh in relief. "That's very mature of you Xamme… why haven't you mentioned it" Saix looked shocked. "Because, it's mostly personal… but today I don't feel like saying much… so I'm just handing you the notebook. Please give it back when you're done" I pleaded. "Today, I'm feeling generous… so yes I'll give it to you by tomorrow evening at the latest" He said as he walked away. Once he was completely gone, Axel hugged me. "Thank you!" I heard his enthusiasm. "No prob", I smiled and hugged back. "But, you owe me!" I laughed. "I know" he said calmly.

I looked at my watch. It was already 10. I was starting to feel tired. "Anyways I better go off to bed, g'night" I said as I walked off. "G'nite!" I heard him exclaim.

* * *

_**A/N: Told you their wasn't any Yoai. **_

**_Yes this takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2._**

**_ Boo! Axel ditches Xamme! thats not good! and no i do not hate Kairi!_**

**_just if your were wondering that._**

**_Was Zexion jealous? 0-0 i sense tension..._**

**_yeah i know I'm not good with that kind of crap._**


	3. Jealous much?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS {no matter how much i want to T^T} I do own Xamme though!**

* * *

I finally reached my room. As I walked in, again, I heard someone calling my name. Except, this time he was right in front of me. "ZEXION!" I yelled as glomped him. I was so happy to see him and tell him on what had happened today! He didn't return the hug… instead he slowly pushed me away. That hurt…. "W-why'd you do that?" I whimpered. "Where were you all day?" He sounded upset. Why would he be mad? Did he have something planned? "I was doing recon…"

"With _**Axel**_?" he sounded even angrier.

"Well yes and no…" I looked down.

"What do you mean …yes and… no?" I could hear that he was talking through his teeth.

"Well he met up with a friend there… so I kinda had to do the mission on my own…."

"…"

I looked up. "A-are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" I reached my hand out to him. I only for him to back up. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Did you do anything else on your recon?" He looked away. 'What the hell is happening…?'

"Umm… like what?" I was confused. What did he want to know?

"…"

I was getting tired of this game. I quickly went to go hug him. I buried my face in his chest, holding him tightly, refusing to let go. I looked up to see him glaring at me. I never did like it when people close to me glared at me or were mad at me. I wanted to back up. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry so much. But I sucked it up. "Why are mad at me?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"You know why…" he looked at me sternly.

I was confused… if I knew I already would have apologized. "No I don't… please tell me…."

He sighed sadly. He shoved me to the ground, I fell, head hitting the floor, and it hurt immensely. "Don't act like you don't know", was what he said before he left. And those words kept replaying in my mind.

I sat up and started to cry. I squeezed my legs tightly, burring my face in them. 'What the hell did I do now? Why is Zexion so mad at me? Did I do something to offend him?' I kept crying and crying. The tears just didn't seem to stop. He has never done that to me before. 'Does this mean… we're through?' my eyes widened with fear of this thought. I didn't want it to be over. I just kept crying and crying until sleep overwhelmed me.

_**The next day…**_

"Hey… Xamme?" I heard a voice come from behind the door. I was laying on my bed. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to answer. I wanted to be alone. I know Saix will later kill me for it… but I didn't care... "Xamme? It's me Axel… can you open up?" I heard the plead in his voice. But I didn't want to see anyone. "Xamme? Is something wrong? Saix is getting pissed." See what did I tell you…. "Xamme… are you alright?" I could tell he was worried. "I'm fine… just please… leave me alone…", I pleaded. "Do you want me tell Saix your sick?" he asked. That's what we always did. If somebody here felt like they didn't work… we would just say that person was sick. And if they were sick… well for once we were telling the truth. "Yeah…" I sighed. "Okay… I hope you get better", that was a sign that someone was there… either Saix, Xemnas, or someone who would tell. "What's wrong with Xamme?" I could tell that was Saix's voice. "She's sick and doesn't want to see anyone, not even me" Axel sighed. "What about Zexion?" I could tell he smirked. Usually that would always get me caught. But not today. "What about me?" I heard _**him**_ call from a distance. I suddenly felt my heart sink. "Xamme's sick"

"Oh…" just hearing _**his**_ voice at the moment wanted to make me cry… which I was.

"Yeah… so we just wanted to see if she wanted to see you…"

"Obviously she is really sick this time…" I heard Saix say as he walk away.

"Usually Xamme always wants to see you…" Axel said with thought.

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to see her", yeah that didn't… hurt… it killed.

"What?" Axel sounded confused.

"She's a little whore" I heard _**him**_ say as he walked away. I felt my heart about to rip apart into little pieces. I heard Axel run after him. "You can't talk about her that way!" I could hear him shout. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to leave…. I took off my organization coat and dark corridored out of here. I was wearing noodle strap tank top that came to my belly button and black jeans. I could care less where I went… as long as it was away from here…. I first stopped at 'my roof' it was drizzling. I could care less. I just needed to know where I would go. I paced back and forth thinking of where I would go… then it hit me! DESTINY ISLANDS!

I heard someone behind me. "So you weren't sick…" I could tell he was smiling. "Shit…" I whispered. "You know the penalty for lying and dress code rules" I just hated his voice. I heard him come closer. I turned to face him. His hand reaching from mine. I slowly backed away. "You need to get home. NOW!" Saix demanded. I stuck out my tongue, "I don't wanna!" Behind him, I could see a dark corridor opening and _**him**_ coming out of it. My eyes widened. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Saix growled. "Saix…?", _**he**_ was looking straight at me…. "Not now number VI" he growled more. " I need to talk to Xamme…", _**he**_ was still looking at me. The last thing I needed at the moment was to talk to _**him**_. I was getting closer to the edge. "Nowhere to run", he smirked evilly, trying to reach for my arm. I jerked away."I could always jump", I smacked back. "You wouldn't", his smile fell, almost grabbing my arm. "Watch me", I stuck out my tongue and jumped off the roof, before he could completely grab me. "XAMME!" I heard them both yell my name. I quickly opened a dark corridor to Destiny Islands before I fell to the ground.

As soon as I opened the dark corridor, I fell right into the sand. I spitted out some sand that was in my mouth. Didn't like the taste so much. "Yo! Xamme!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked up to see Wakka running up to me. "Hey!" I yelled as I got up. "Didn't expect you to come this soon!" he laughed. I laughed too. "Came here to do work again?"

I shook my head. "Nope! Just to relax!", I smiled. I was usually good at pretending I was okay… when the pain has been going on for some time.

" That's awesome man! Hey why you wearing all black? You some kinda goth chick?", he asked staring weirdly at my clothes.

"Similar", I laughed. "Nah, it's just my job is also my home and we're only allowed to wear black."

"That must suck…. Hey do you have some munny on you?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah I think I might some on me. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Y'know to take you shopping! Me and some friends were already planning to go!"

"Sounds like fun! You sure it'll be okay with your friends though…" I asked worried.

"They won't mind at all!" He grinned.

"Okay I'll go then!" I smiled. Luckily I did have some and plus I jacked my dad's credit card and he always has a lot of munny on it!

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and started to tug me to the dock. "Dat there is my boat… you can ride in with me if you want!" I could have sworn he just blushed right there! "Sure!" I smiled. "Ladies first", he gestured. I nodded and hopped on. He paddled all the way to shore considering I didn't know how too. "So why where you on the beach alone?" I asked curiously. He shrugged. " I always like going there in the mornings. It's calming y'know?" He smiled. I nodded understanding. We finally hit shore. "Um… so.. we didn't plan to go shopping until this afternoon… but if you want we could buy you something quick to change into?" He looked embarrassed asking this question and was scratching the back of his head. "Sure… but um…do your friends not get along with 'goth chicks'?" I struggled not to laugh. "It's not that… they might think it's weird though…" he looked away. "Okay! I'm always up for change!" I grinned. He smiled "Okay let's go!" he grabbed my hand again and led me to the bus stop.

The bus didn't take long to arrive. We sat together the whole ride into town. I was familiar with some of the sites. I guess I didn't hit all the spots.

Soon the bus came to a stop. "This is our stop!" he exclaimed getting up. I got up too and followed him. "So where we going first?" I asked curiously. "Well, how 'bout Kohl's?" he offered. "Sure!" I smiled. "Okay then! Let's go!" he started to walk. I followed. "So you off work or something?" he asked turning to me. "Nah… I guess you could say I escaped", I giggled. "Oh… any particular reason?" he looked curious. "Things… are going bad with… someone I care about… and I didn't want to face him today… so I left…"

"Oh… so man troubles?"

I blushed "Something like that…."

"Oh… if I can know… what did he do?"

"We got in a fight…"

"Did he hurt you?" he stopped in his tracks.

"…"

"Sorry…."

"No its alright… it just hurts remembering…."

"So he did hurt you…."

I nodded meekly.

"That bastard…."

I looked up to him to see pain in his eyes. "Don't worry about it… I'm fine now…." I sort of lied.

"Sure…" I can tell he didn't believe me "So are you gonna quit?" he asked… I could see that he was controlling his anger.

"I kinda already did by taking off the coat… y'know the one I wore yesterday."

"Oh… well that's good. I mean why stick around people who will hurt you… right?" he grinned.

I smiled back "Your right." And he was right.

He started to walk again. "Well let's go before it gets too late…" he started to run. I ran after him, laughing. I don't think I remember ever enjoying myself like this.

We finally arrived at Kohl's, almost out of breath. "Well that was fun!" Wakka said laughing. "Yeah!" I said after I caught up with my breathing. "'Kay! Let's go in!" he said walking in. I followed. "The girl section is that way", he pointed to the right. "I'll be in the guy section… come when you're done!" I nodded and headed to the right. As soon as I got to the girl section… I was… disgusted! They were all girly clothes! It was humiliating being here! But… I had to admit… some of them looked cute…. Then I came across some Abby Dawn apparel. This was the best I seen so far! But there were only so many! I quickly picked a sleeveless shirt that was hung a little above the boobs. It was gray, with what looked like claw marks in purple values (dark purple at the ends fading into light purple in the middle) on the front. Then a skirt that and black and white designs. I couldn't make them out. And a sweater to go over that was purple, pink, mostly gray and white with designs that I couldn't make out either. They all overlapped each other. They all fit perfectly! I just wanted leggings…. I went to look for the bra section. Because that's where they always had leggings. I quickly went. I found what I was looking for and went to the guy section where Wakka said he'd be. The guy's had SO much cooler clothing! I was jealous. I quickly saw Wakka and apparently he saw me too. "Hey! I see you found new clothing!" he grinned. "Yeah… but I see they guys have way cooler clothing!" "So you're more of a tomboy then?" he asked. "Yeah I guess…" I laughed. He smiled. "So you wanna check out now?" I nodded. "Kay!" He lead me to the cash register. I was about to take out my munny when he stopped me. "I'll buy!" he grinned. "No… I can't let you do that!" I exclaimed. "Why not?" he looked confused. "'Cause you can't!" I whimpered. "Please!" he pleaded. "Why do you even want to?" I asked curiously. "'Cause I want to!" he grinned evilly. I gave in "Fine! But only this once!" He nodded. "'Kay. I'll keep that in mind!" he laughed. I laughed too. I felt somewhat guilty when he bought my clothing.

"So you have any place to change?" he asked once we were outside. I shook my head "Nope." "Wanna come to my place and change there?"

"Well I have nowhere else too so… sure!" I grinned.

"Kay! Then I'll escort you there! It's not far from here!" he smiled.

I nodded. He began to walk and I followed. We walked about 10 minutes before getting to his house. "Here we are!" he said pointing to his house. "WOW!" I said in amazement. It was so beautiful! It was a light blue color with navy blue roofing. It was at least 2 stories high and had a balcony on the second floor. White Chairs were out on the balcony. Along the sides of the house flowers grew, mostly red and pink roses. And the sidewalk leading to the house just looked amazing. It was breathtaking. "You like?" he asked with amusement. I nodded, "It's so beautiful!" I said amazed. I heard him scratch the back of his head. "Thanks… anyways let's go inside!" he said starting to walk in. I followed again. 'If the outside is breathtaking I can't wait to see the inside!' I thought to myself. And I was right. The inside looked much more beautiful. When you walking in there was a wall to hang your coat and keys for the cars, also a mat to take your shoes off. I took them off. Then you went to the right and the floor became a tan carpet the led to the living room. The living room was gorgeous! There were 3 sofas in the middle of the living room, making almost a square except one side was missing. To the left was a real fireplace! And above it plasma screen TV. And it was HUGE! Then next to it on the right were slide doors leading to the backyard. "Xamme!" I turned to look at Wakka, shocked. "I've been calling your name for five minutes!"

"Sorry… it's just that your house… it's so beautiful!"

"T-thanks… anyways do you want to change now? Or do you want to keep looking?" he chuckled.

"I'll change now… where's the bathroom?" I asked turning to look at him. I think he was blushing again.

"It's though that door, the first one on the left."

"Thank you", I smiled and followed his directions. I went into the bathroom to change. The bathroom was also breathtaking. I know that's weird. The shower curtains where a light blue with ducks on them. And over the mirror hung candles and fake vines. The sink was marble. That's as much detail as I'm going to give. I quickly changed leaving my old clothing in the bag. I walked back out into the living room. "I'm done changing." Wakka turned to look at me. He stared at me with wide eyes and started to blush. "W-what? You don't like?" I asked looking down. "N-no it's not that… actually you like beautiful!" he stammered. I blushed. "Really?" I looked up. "Yeah!" I smiled. He grinned. "Wanna watch some TV 'till we have to go?" he asked about to sit down. I went to go sit down with him. "Sure!" I smiled. "'Kay what you wanna watch?" he asked curiously. "I don't know… whatever you want to." "Kay." He turned it on. And for some time we watched ICarly.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... I wonder what Zexion was gonna say to Xamme before she jumped.**

**Thank God she has good timing skills xD**

**I think Wakka likes her xD**

**Wakka: I-I DO NOT!**

**Me: Sure... riiighhht...**

**Wakka: -death glare-**


	4. Out Shopping

****

Warning: Some Yurri and Yaoi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of their Characters. but i do own Xamme.**

* * *

I never knew watching TV could make you laugh. I don't watch TV much if you haven't noticed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wakka look at his watch. "Well I guess it's time to go!" he said getting up. He offered his hand to me so I could get up. I took it and got up. He smiled. I smiled back. "Anyways… c'mon I told them I'd meet up with them at the corner!" he said walking towards the door. I followed after him. "Ladies first", he gestured as he opened the door. "Thank you", I smiled and walked out the door. It was so sunny then what it was this morning. I followed Wakka to the corner. I recognized three faces. The first one that caught my eyes was a boy who looked exactly like Roxas only that he had chocolate brown hair; I'm guessing that was Sora. The second was Kairi. She smiled as she saw me approach. The other was Riku. The imposter of the organization. He wasn't too happy to see me. "Who's this, Wakka?" A boy who had blond hair, but was shaggy asked pointing at me. "Her name is Xamme!" he pointed at me. I waved and said "hello." "This is Tidus" he pointed at the blond haired boy. "Sora", he said pointing at the brown haired boy, "Nice to meet you"; he held out his hand, I shook, "Likewise!" "Selphie" he said pointing at a brown haired girl. "Hello" she smiled. I smiled back. "Kairi, but I'm guessing you two already met. "Yup!" Kairi exclaimed. "Really when did this happen?" Sora asked astonished. "Yesterday! When I saw Axel!" she smiled. "Wait was she-"Riku covered his mouth. Sora glared at him. Everyone giggled including me. "And Riku" he pointed at him, he smirked, "We've met." "Did this happen yesterday too?" Wakka asked. We both shook our heads. "Then when" Selphie asked. "I won't tell if you won't tell" I offered. He nodded. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sora exclaimed. "We met we were on our journey. Is that okay?" he looked at me. I nodded.

"So we gonna go shopping or stick around here?" Kairi sounded nervous. Everyone else, except me and Riku, said "YEAH!" and started to run to the bus stop. I and Riku were just walking. "So why come here? You're not even wearing your coat?" he whispered as we walked. "In a way you could say I quit" I smirked. "Huh?" he stopped in his tracks. "I was having problems with Zexion… I couldn't take it anymore so I left… I came here the other day and it seemed peaceful… who knew I'd run into you here." I whispered. "Oh! I get it… so you leaving for good?" he asked. I shrugged. "I can't see into the future", I smirked. He laughed "Your right! Anyways we'd better get going!" he ran towards the bus stop. I ran too. "What took you two so long?" Sora complained. Riku laughed, "None of your business." "Meany Riku!" Sora yelled. Everyone laughed including me. The bus finally came and we all go on. After we finally got on Kairi came and sat by me. "So what are you doing here?" Kairi asked politely. "Don't be rude, Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed. "Oh … I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude" she looked down. "Nah its fine… just came here to relax" I said as I put my hands behind my head and laid back. "AWESOME!" Kairi grinned. I smiled. The bus finally came to a stop and we all got off. "Aw! I'm hungry! Can we go eat first?" Sora whined. Everyone laughed except me. "You always think with your stomach Sora!" Riku was laughing as he said this. "S-SO!" I could tell he was blushing. Everyone laughed again, this time I joined in too. "Fine I think we can all go for lunch!" Kairi announced. Everyone nodded. So we all started to walk down the street. It looked like everyone was in their own conversation, Sora and Riku talking about some soccer game, Kairi and Selphie about their date yesterday, Tidus and Wakka about some blitz game, whatever the hell that was. I was just walking behind them, listening and taking in the scenery. I'm not sure if I fit in much with these people… but I knew I didn't want to leave.

"Something wrong Xamme?" Wakka turned around, and started to walk backwards. This made me giggle. I shook my head. "Then why so quiet!" he laughed. I shrugged, "I dunno." Wakka chuckled. "Okay! Misses I don't wanna talk" he smirked and then turned around. I giggled. We soon came to a stop. "What's going on?" I asked Wakka. They all looked like they were glaring at something… or someone. "The gang of this town is right in front of us" he whispered. I tried to peak over his shoulder… didn't work so much. "So what are you pests up to?" I heard someone say in front of us… my guess is that it was a guy. "What does it matter to you!" I heard Riku say, angrily. "None. I could care less really… but I'm the boss of this town and you'll do as I say!" This guy was irritating me already and I couldn't see his face. "Well why fill your tiny mind with unwanted knowledge?" I heard Riku snapped back. "HMPH!" really was that all the guy could say? Everyone started to turn their heads to the right, glaring at the gang. I could finally see their faces. One was wearing a black hat with some sign on it, he had blond hair. A blue colored shirt that came to his belly button, with a light blue, unzipped, vest, cape thing. And brown, baggy pants. The other was a more buffer guy with a v-neck, sleeveless shirt. With a necklace that had a lighting sign. Also dark brown pants. The third was a girl with a blue, almost zipped, sleeveless top. Also sand colored baggy pants. Then a fourth came along with a tall hat. It looked like a shadow… but I didn't attempt to attack it. The 'shadow' had blue jacket with brown gloves and green pants. "Well who is this?" the black hat guy came up to me… grabbing me by the chin. I smacked it away, "Don't touch me!" "Oh! Feisty!" he smirked. I made a disgusted face. "Hey it's not polite to do that" he was about to raise his hand smack me. I was about kick him in the 'nuts' until Wakka stopped him, "Don't hurt her!" he snapped. "Let go of me!" He backed away. Wakka let go of him. "C'mon poodle let's go!" he said grabbing my hand. "WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME!" okay this guy is getting a beating! "Now he's done it!" I heard Riku behind me. I wouldn't budge. I got to the floor and used my legs to quickly trip the jackass. "OW!" he rubbed his back. I just glared at him. "Never call me poodle" I said as cracked my knuckles.

He got up and tried to grab my arm again. I backed away. "I'm growing tired of this game poodle!" "You're really starting to piss me off!" I said as I punched his eye, sending him to the ground. "Go Xamme!" I heard Kairi cheer. "You haven't heard the last of me!" he said running off. His gang following him. "Xamme you okay?" Wakka asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah… just wished I would've killed him." Wakka laughed "Don't we all. Anyways let's go." He turned around to join the group. I went and followed. The next time I see that guy… oh he is so getting a taste of my keyblade!

We finally arrived to eat. That took like ten minutes more than necessary. We went to go eat at McDonalds. We all got our own meals. And sat putting some tables together. They were all talking about what stores to hit after we were done. I heard the name Kohl's, JC Penny, Payless shoes, Hot Topic, and other stores being thrown into the conversation. I just sat quietly eating my lunch. "Where do you wanna go Xamme?" Sora asked with a grin on his face. I shrugged. "You never know!" Wakka laughed. Only to receive a 'elbow hello' from Selphie. "Ouch…" he whispered to himself. "Do you have any place in mind that you want to go?" Selphie asked with a smile. "Nope." I answered, finishing up my soda. "Kay then it's settled where and where we'll go!" Tidus announced. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Of course I didn't. I went to go throw my trash away. Everyone else was done too so we soon left.

After we went shopping, we all left onto the bus. It was already eleven P.M. Wow! Everybody was nearly falling asleep. I wasn't. This would be around the time I made my round trips. Wakka yawned. He was sitting next to me. After what seemed like forever we finally came to our stop. Everyone got off. Riku was helping Sora not fall flat on his face. Kairi was helping Selphie and Wakka was helping Tidus. "G'nite Xamme" Wakka yawned. "G'nite" I smiled as he turned around. 'Shit!' this was great! I had nowhere to stay! 'I could always use my dad's card… ugh! But it'll show up on his bill… then he'll know where I am… I don't think I have much of an option at this point' I went to go sit back at the bus stop bench and wait for the bus.

I was beginning to be overwhelmed by sleep until I heard someone, "Well… looky who's here!" I turned to the sound of the voice. It was Axel. "Axel?" I asked sleepily. "Ah… I see you still got my name memorized", he said coming up to me. "Anyways we gotta go home, your dad's getting pissed!" he said grabbing my hand. I yanked it away, "I'm not going back."

"What?"

"I'm not going back!"

"You just can't leave the organization like that!"

"Watch me!" I stuck out my tongue.

"But everyone will miss you…."

"So I could care less! I'm getting tired of the fighting! And for once in my life… I'm actually happy here!"

"Happy? You're a nobody you can't feel anything!"

"Again… I could care less!"

"Zexion misses you!"

I winced at his name. "He doesn't care about me" I whispered.

"That's not true…."

"Yes… cause calling me a whore says I completely care about!"

"Y-you heard that?"

"Yeah and once I did I left."

"He was onl-"

"I don't care what you say Axel I'm not going back!"

He sighed. "Fine… I just hope you realize the mistake your making", after that he left. 'What mistake? I actually like being here! I wouldn't want to change it for the world!' "Xamme?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Wakka in front of me. "What are you doing?" he asked tiredly. "Just waiting for the bus" I said innocently. He chuckled, "The buses don't run this late at night." "Hm… well then I'll have to go with plan B."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Something…." I smirked.

He laughed, "Why were you waiting for the bus?"

"I need to go to a hotel."

"Why?"

"I have nowhere else to stay."

He scratched the back of his head, looking nervous, "Well if you want you could stay at the guest room in my house…."

"Nah… I don't want to be a bother. I can walk to the hotel", I said getting up.

"Nonsense!" he said grabbing my arm, tugging me to his house.

"Hey!"

"Shush… I'm kidnapping you!" he winked at me as we reached his house. I felt myself blush. We got to his house and he opened the door. "A-are you sure it's okay?" I asked nervously. "I'm sure, man" he grinned. I giggled. "Well I'll lead you to the guest room. Follow me slave!" he laughed. "As you wish master", I giggled. We went up a couple of stairs. On the wall were picture of him and his family, from what I could tell. And pictures of him playing a weird game I've never seen. We finally got to the guest room. "You can stay here for the night", he smiled. I smiled back. "Thank you." "Well sleep tight!" he waved and then left. I stood their smiling. I blushed as I realized what I was doing and quickly, but quietly, shut the door and started to rummage through my bags until I found a pair of pajamas. Thank goodness I bought them. I quickly put them on and climbed into bed. I stayed up for a couple minutes looking at the full moon. It glowed brightly. It was so beautiful. I slowly drifted to sleep staring at the marvelous, round, bright, new moon.

* * *

**A/N: please R&R**

**If you noticed... that last sentence has a double meaning. well actually the last two words ;]**

**i felt like didnt do good on this chapter like the other first three.**

**I think their's gonna be a love triangle ;p**


	5. Sorry

**I will be renaming this account and leaving, I wont continue this story my apoligizes**

**I didn't really have an idea for the end of the story.**


End file.
